planetzenofandomcom-20200213-history
The Z-Templar Academy
'This is for every thing about the Z-Templar Academy' The Z-Tempar Academy is for the training of new members of the Z-Templar Order. In the academy they learn the ways of how the Order is to act be and do. They also learn the ways on how to use diffrent tools and weapons in the best ways for the number one reason the Order is around for.... to protect the Jedi Order. The Academy is hidden away in an area that can not be said to help the Order stay hidden as it is for the second part of there way to help protect the Jedi Order by doing it with out any being out side the Order knowing of it. The Academy helps new comers in the Order to find out what branch of the Order they belong to. There are many branches in the Order but not all are in the Academy training for many can only be done when the student has truly looked within them selfs for what tru branch they are to be of... and with this some times new branches of the order are formed. One of the small branches is of learning of just the history of the order and what some of the mystery of the Academy still holds. The Academy is realy the same one that the first Order of the Z-Templar had used before they had to end the Order to help keep them selfs hidden. In that there are many rooms and chambers of the Academy that are still not fully known. Some areas of the place are like huge mazes to help keep the students hidden and safe if the place was ever found by the unwanted. Other rooms have been turn into class rooms for some classes like for the many types of plants and animals that can be used as a poision or cure when on a mission for the Order or for weapon training. There is also a area that students use to train in underwater areas. The Academy basics are learned first then from there they start to be shown to the main branches of the Order and then put threw small trials and placed in to one of them and then from there they take classes about and for the type of branch they are with and then there watched over by many teachers and then at one point are moved to a sub branch of the one they are with and have new classes. The Main Branches follow with Nature, Tech, and Balence. with in those they learn the ways of those and in many cases are more to one sub area then some others and are placed to what fits the most to what they are. Some students of the Academy are not just from Zeno but at rare times from another planet after they are unknowingly put threw hidden trials. and some are even cadets to Some of the Forces the Galexy uses like at times some clones before and tru training is done with them are found that they are to be part and at some of the most rare times even droids are to be some at most times it is from thet they learn that they should not do what others do and also that its like they have a fully aware mind of there own that could never be programed in.